


Crack of Dawn

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, plot? what plot, this is complete porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A (smutty) morning with Sherlock and Molly. Established Sherlolly.





	Crack of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> Uhh ... hello there ... remember me?
> 
> Feel like I haven't posted anything in ages!
> 
> Oh that's right, I HAVEN'T!
> 
> Blame it on reality.
> 
> And reality SUCKS!
> 
> Anyway, on to the fic ... this is really just shameless smut, complete PWP.
> 
> Sorry/NOT sorry for the title *cackles*
> 
> I'm gifting this to my fellow smutette (*snort*) MaybeItsJustMyType AKA Sweets :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

All was quiet. The early morning light was peeking through the curtains, just barely caressing the sheets that were mussed upon the bed. Sherlock moved onto his back, stifling a yawn as he carded his fingers through his curls. He blinked sleepily before bringing both of his hands to his face and wiping at his eyes. A soft noise beside him caught his attention and he dropped his hands away.

Molly was sprawled out on her stomach, her hair cascading over her back and down her shoulder. She was facing away from him and the sheet had fallen just enough that he could see the faintest curve of her bum. His cock began to stir, he did rather like her bum.

Rolling onto his side he reached out and lightly traced his finger down her spine. She made another soft noise, shifting ever so slightly, causing the sheet to drop further down. His cock twitched once more, he was nearly half-hard now. After brushing her hair to one side, so that it fell in a wave of cinnamon-brown, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder blade.

"Mmmm…"

He smiled, knowing that she was not as of yet fully awake. He gave her skin another kiss before he sat up and crawled over her, pushing the sheet fully away, and revealing her body to him. He settled his knees on either side of her hips, his cock hanging hard and heavy just above the curvature of her bum. After swallowing thickly, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to work his fingers against her skin.

"Oh!" Molly gasped. "Mmm … ohhh … what are you doing?" she questioned, her voice thick and somewhat raspy from sleep, either that or it was from the previous night when multiple times (3), he made her cry out his name in ecstasy.

"Giving you a massage," he replied.

"Mmmmm … is that all you are going to give me?" She opened her eyes and glanced impishly at him over her shoulder.

He dropped one of his hands down to her bottom and gave it a pinch.

"Cheeky."

She wiggled her hips. "Indeed!"

He returned his hand to her shoulder but began to work both hands downwards, noting a knot here and there. Once they were worked out he continued further down until he reached the spot where the curve of her bum began. He danced his fingertips across her skin, making her wiggle her hips once more.

"Molly!" he hissed. His cock bobbed and twitched in frustration, the swollen head leaking precum. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed once more, but she was smiling wickedly.

"Are you wet for me, my naughty girl?" he asked, as he smoothed his hand across her bum, not stopping until it reached between her legs.

She gasped as his fingertips caressed her slit. He looked at her again, and saw that she was biting down on her bottom lip, clearly keeping in a moan.

"Don't hold back Molly, you know how much I like to hear you," he said as he allowed one finger to barely slip between her folds. He gave a hum of approval before murmuring, "You are wet."

An almost feral moan erupted from her when his fingertip found her clit. His cock throbbed at the sound, he couldn't hold out any longer, he needed to be inside of her, _now_.

"Spread yourself, just a little bit for me darling," he instructed.

She whimpered and did as he asked, clutching at the pillow in anticipation. He slightly resituated himself so that he was at a better angle, before he took his cock in his hand and positioned the head at her entrance. She was pink, glistening and waiting to be filled. Ever so briefly he considered teasing her, gathering up her moisture and rubbing his cock-head on her clit, but no, she was far too wet and warm to ignore.

He pressed his hips forward and slid into her with ease, not stopping until his balls were tucked snugly against her.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned, pressing her face into the pillow.

Bending forward, he nuzzled at the base of her neck. "That's right Molly, let me hear that filthy mouth of yours!" He gave her earlobe a tiny nip before he pulled away, grabbed a hold of her hips and began to thrust.

"Fuck! Oh Fuck!" she cried. "Your cock feels so good! Ohhh! Ohhh!" She continued to moan each time that he entered her, muttering a curse every now and then. She was holding so tightly to the pillow that her knuckles had turned white.

Sherlock wasn't being quiet either, groaning each time he pulled out of her, as the cool air of the room just barely danced across his wet cock before he plunged deep into the depths of her warm and wet, tightness.

"Your balls keep touching my clit Sherlock!" she cried breathlessly between moans. "It feels so fucking good!"

He tilted a bit further forward, so that he was angled _just right_ , and whispered her name.

"I'm going to come soon!" she practically screamed.

With a smile he quickened his pace, feeling the telltale tightening in his lower back.

"Oh! Oh! I'm coming! SHERLOCK! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her walls tightened around his length, milking from him his own orgasm. He gasped out her name as his cock pulsed. He buried himself deep inside of her, then gently rolled his hips so that his balls moved against her clit; prolonging her own orgasm.

"Mmmmmm…" She pressed her face into the pillow but he still managed to hear her murmur, "Fuck me."

"I think I just did," he quipped, pressing more tightly against her.

She reached back blindly to smack him, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. A shiver coursed through her body, causing his softening cock to twitch inside of her. She whimpered as he slipped himself out. He fell down onto his back beside her, sighing contentedly. Molly stayed on her stomach, pushing her hair back as she moved her head to face him. What a glorious sight met her!

Sherlock's eyes were closed, but his cheeks were flushed. His curls were in complete disarray, most likely from her running her fingers through them multiple times the night before. He looked positively wrecked, and she loved him all the more for it.

"Well," she said softly, still somewhat breathless, "that was quite a way to be woken up!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. They shared a smile before he rolled onto his side, moving closer to her.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good morning?" she questioned cheekily.

He tilted his head forward. "Good." _Kiss_. "Morning." _Kiss._

"Mmm … better, but not quite what I was thinking," she said, moving onto her side.

His brain briefly short-circuited as he drank in the sight of her breasts. They were slightly pink from the thorough shagging he had just given her, and were peppered with faint imprints of the sheet. Dipping forward he gave each a tender nuzzle before he took turns suckling on each nipple.

"Ohh! Well now … that's not what I was-mmmm!-thi-thinking either, buttttttt …. Mmmmm! … that's rather lovely!" she stammered out.

He covered her breasts with kisses before he cupped them in his hands and began to massage them. After rolling her nipples between finger and thumb he released her breasts and smoothed his hands up across her sternum, and along her neck before he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

She held onto him, returning the kiss with passion as she hooked one leg over his hip. Their bodies became nestled together, while they continued to kiss. Neither one of them had any intentions of leaving their bed that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ... hope you liked it :D


End file.
